lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Vonness11/Rise of the Underworld: Prologue
Time for me to start writing again! :P Hope you enjoy. :P The energy mines had been worked in for nearly fifty years now. They were quite deep, but still full of the crystals that provided energy for the human colony on the planet Erolaz. Erolaz was an odd world that humanity had recently discovered, and not yet fully explored. The huge planet still had much more to be found on it. Miner Jack Crater had wanted to be in the Erolaz military, but had been rejected by them when he clumsily broke eight extremely valuable objects while signing up. Captain Vernon Williams had savagely broken his nose, and kicked him out the door. Crater's nose was still slightly crooked from the punch from the Captain's steel gloved fist. He was beginning to suspect that the mining Chief would kick him out of his job as a miner. He had broken another expensive drill that day, and the Chief had nearly had a fit. Crater remembered his exact words. "IF YOU BREAK ONE MORE EXPENSIVE DRILL, YOU'RE FIRED!" Crater walked down into the mine with another power drill. He hoped it wasn't expensive, because he broke nearly all the drills he took into the mine. Crater climbed into an automated minecart, which began zooming into the mine immediately. After about twenty minutes, the cart stopped, and Crater walked out the side. He began drilling into the wall, and kept at it for a while. Two hours passed, and Crater decided it was time to take a break. He sat down against the wall, panting. Then he looked to the side, and saw a faint red glow. "Nothing, just my imagination." he thought. But the red glow did not cease. In fact, it burned brighter. Crater got up, and walked over to investigate the source of light. He found it. A large red oval shape in the wall, just glowing. Crater unwisely stuck his hand into the oval. He yelled as something or someone grabbed him from the other side, pulling him headfirst into the light. Crater had fallen into a very frightening place. It appeared to be an enormous black fortress. He peered out what looked like windows. The fortress was surrounded by lava pits and torches. Skulls and bones littered it, and dark, skeletal shapes, with red eyes, seemed to be marching everywhere. Then, a deep loud echoing voice sounded out behind Crater. "Welcome to the Underworld, Jack Crater." Crater turned, and screamed. Behind him was a red beast, with ram-like horns, a rotting face, bright yellow eyes, and goat legs. It held a black pikestaff with a black "Wh-wh-wh-what are you?!??!" Crater stammered, completely terrified by this creature. "I am your new master. You will be my eyes and ears in the human world." snarled the creature. The demonic beast extended it's arm, and shot a black substance into Crater's face. Crater fell to his knees. He made a sharp cry as he felt a burning pain on his palms. He looked at his palms, and saw black markings in another language appearing on them. Then his whole face, even his eyes, started to burn. Crater's head snapped back, he screamed, and knew no more. I hope you liked it! if you did, please rate and subscri....wait, this isn't YouTube. xD If you did, please comment! Bless yo face! If you sneezed while reading this blog, then bless you! Peace off! BOOP! Category:Blog posts